Rose Weasley É Estranha
by Violet Hood
Summary: Rose Weasley é estranha e Scorpius Malfoy sabe muito bem disso. [One-Shot Rose/Scorpius]


Rose Weasley era estranha.

Ela ia correr todos os dias as sete da manhã, às vezes chegava um pouco mais tarde, umas sete e meia, provavelmente havia passado a noite em claro lendo algum livro que deveria ser da Jane Austen já que essa era sua escritora favorita.

Lembro-me que quando estudávamos juntos, Rose costumava a carregar _Orgulho e Preconceito _por toda Hogwarts como se aquilo fosse um tesouro muito valioso, e talvez fosse para a ruiva.

Hoje ela não havia chegado atrasada, eram sete em ponto quando Rose Weasley começou a correr pelo parque perto de sua casa.

Demorava uns vinte minutos da mansão Malfoy até ali, mas eu não me importava em fazer esse mesmo trajeto todos os dias para ver Rose Weasley.

Não me levem a mal. Eu não sou viciado em Rose Weasley, nem nada do gênero. Mas eu sentia a sua falta.

Sentia falta das brigas pelos corredores de Hogwarts, dos olhares trocados nas aulas de História da Magia — quando todos estavam dormindo —, dos beijos, de quando passávamos a noite abraçados na sala precisa... E de todas as outras coisas.

Eu amava Rose Weasley, mesmo depois de ela ter terminado o nosso namoro nem tão secreto, quase toda a população de Hogwarts — contando com os professores — já havia notado que nós estávamos diferentes.

A primeira vez que vi a ruiva no parque foi quando eu briguei com meu pai e quis ir para longe da mansão Malfoy.

Havia chegado as seis e quarenta da manhã em casa e meu pai começou a dizer que eu não fazia nada da vida, que tinha que arranjar um emprego... Depois terminar os estudos eu não sabia o que fazer da vida. Não era bom o bastante para ser jogador de Quadribol — mesmo tendo jogado em Hogwarts —, também não conseguia me ver sentado em um escritório. Eu, Scorpius Malfoy, pela primeira vez na vida não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia pensar no meu futuro, porque talvez ainda estivesse preso ao passado.

Não conseguia tirar Rose Weasley da cabeça e o quanto ela era estranha.

Quando cheguei ao parque depois da briga com pai, a primeira coisa que vi foi o cabelo de Rose, já que era vermelho e bem chamativo. Não achei que era ela, pois aquilo já havia acontecido antes, mas quando a ruiva se virou eu pude ver na hora o rosto da minha ex-namorada.

Depois disso, ir ver Rose Weasley correr já era parte da minha rotina.

Meu pai havia parado de brigar tanto comigo, pois costumava a chegar cedo em casa, assim podia dormir mais cedo e acordar no horário certo pra ver a ruiva. Claro que meus pais não sabiam o por que de eu dormir tão cedo, eles provavelmente achavam que eu estava mudando ou algo do tipo.

Mês passado fui a uma livraria, queria comprar um livro de Jane Austen. Nunca havia me interessado por livros principalmente o dos trouxas, mas Rose gostava tanto dessa escritora que talvez se eu lesse um livro dela poderia ter algum assunto em comum para falar com a ruiva.

No final não comprei um livro de Jane Austen, entretanto vi algo melhor.

Rose estava lá.

Ela olhava alguns livros e anotava o nome de outros, até que por fim escolheu um e levou.

A mais uma vez a ruiva nem notou minha presença, às vezes eu pensava que talvez ela estivesse me ignorando, e eu sabia que ela era muito boa nisso.

Rose Weasley era tão... Estranha.

Sim, esse é a melhor maneira de descrevê-la.

Depois de ver a ruiva, acabei desistindo de comprar o livro, afinal se eu tentasse falar com Rose sobre ele, ela poderia simplesmente me ignorar.

Talvez fosse melhor apenas a observar de longe.

Como estava fazendo bastante frio naquele final de tarde resolvi passar em uma cafeteria. Achei uma próxima da livraria, ela não estava cheia mais também não estava vazia.

Encontrei um lugar para sentar e pedi um café, assim que parei para analisar as pessoas a minha volta rapidamente avistei Rose Weasley lendo o mesmo livro que havia comprado há alguns minutos atrás. Ela ficou lá por um tempo e quando finalmente foi embora já tinha lido uma grande parte daquele livro.

Acabei, sem querer, tocando nesse assunto com o primo de Rose — e meu melhor amigo — Alvo Severo Potter, ele não pareceu assustado pelo meu interesse repentino por Rose Weasley. Achei que ele iria dizer algo como: "Lembra que você disse que nunca mais queria saber da minha prima" ou "Na ultima vez que a gente falou da pessoa que começa com R você quase surtou!"

Todavia Alvo me disse que Rose tinha a estranha mania de ir todas as segundas comprar um livro novo na mesma livraria e depois ficava lendo ele naquela mesma cafeteria. Al também disse que quando ela estava muita cansada preferia ir direto para o seu apartamento, mas sempre comprava um café antes de ir. Aos finais de semana a Weasley ia com sua prima Dominique e com sua melhor amiga a Longbottom para o shopping, mas quase nunca comprava alguma coisa só quando precisava muito.

Também descobri muitas outras manias estranhas que Rose Weasley não tinha quando estudava em Hogwarts. Muitas delas, descobri sozinho, já que nem Alvo as conhecia.

E agora eu via a ruiva todos os dias, dormia feliz a noite e acordava animado de manhã. Mas mesmo assim nunca tive coragem de dirigir uma palavra sequer a ela.

Rose estava certa quando terminou comigo. Nós nunca iríamos dar certo. Ela podia ser o que quisesse e eu sou um inútil que nunca iria fazê-la feliz.

Eu podia apenas vê-la de longe e isso já era bom o bastante.

Cada vez que eu a via, tinha mais certeza.

Rose Weasley era estranha e eu amava isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado xD Essa fanfic tb foi postada no Nyah! e no Fanfictionbr.

Comentem para a Violet here *-* Pretendo postar mais Roscorpius nessa conta ^.^


End file.
